


Siebenmeter (2) Autopanne

by akikaze13



Series: Siebenmeter [2]
Category: Handball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikaze13/pseuds/akikaze13
Summary: Die Aufgabe: #2Nr. 2 (Bertrand Gille), 4 (Stefan Schröder) und 7 (Sven-Sören Christophersen) haben nachts eine Autopanne.





	

Autopanne

 

Bemüht langsam schloss Stefan seine Augen. Aber er riss sie doch wieder auf. Nichts sehen war noch schlimmer. Immerhin gab es um diese Uhrzeit keinen Verkehr. Er zuckte jedes Mal zusammen, wenn das Auto in eine der ungezählten Kurven rutschte.

"Du fährst hier keine Rally", versuchte er Bertrand zu einer langsameren Fahrweise zu überreden.

Der schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will ans Ziel kommen. Und nicht hier im Nirgendwo übernachten."

Stefan klammerte sich am Türgriff fest, als sie erneut leicht ins Rutschen kamen. Er drehte sich nach hinten, wo er schemenhaft Svens Gestalt ausmachen konnte. Sven hatte es geschafft sich angeschnallt auf die Rückbank zu legen. Stefan fragte sich, ob er wirklich eingeschlafen war.

Dann ertönte ein dumpfer Knall und der Wagen fing an noch stärker zu schlingern. Über Bertrands Fluchen konnte Stefan ganz leicht ein 'Flapp-Flapp' hören. Endlich brachte Bertrand den Wagen an der Fahrbahnkante zum Stehen.

Stefan holte tief Luft, dann riss er seine Tür auf und fiel fast aus dem Wagen.

Kurz darauf standen auch Bertrand und Sven neben ihm. Sven wirkte verschlafen, soweit Stefan das im Scheinwerferlicht erkennen konnte. "Was war das?" wollte er wissen.

Bertrand zuckte mit der Schulter. "Reifen geplatzt. Hinten auf der Fahrerseite." Er fügte noch ein paar französische Flüche an, die Stefan nicht verstand.

"Und jetzt?" Sven sah von Bertrand zu Stefan und zurück. "Was machen wir jetzt?"

Stefan sah sich um. "Ist eher unwahrscheinlich, dass hier noch ein anderer Wagen vorbei kommt. Hat das Auto ein Ersatzrad dabei?"

"Müsste eins da sein, hoffentlich ist es in Ordnung." Bertrand ging in Richtung Kofferraum, um nachzusehen.

Stefan stöhnte. "Reifen wechseln im Dunkeln. Das ist sowas von nicht lustig."

Bertrand fand das Ersatzrad und noch eine kleine Taschenlampe. Sven betätigte sich als Lampenhalter, während sich Stefan und Bertrand mit dem Reifenwechsel abmühten. Erschöpft begutachteten sie ihr Werk, als der Wagen wieder mit vier Reifen auf der Straße stand.

"Fahrerwechsel", schlug Stefan vor. "Ich will heil ankommen und ich bezweifele, dass du langsam fahren kannst." Sven nickte zustimmend, während Bertrand leicht schmollte. Aber er setzte sich ohne Protest auf den Beifahrersitz.

Stefan und Sven stiegen ebenfalls ein. Stefan ließ den Motor an und sie setzten die Fahrt in gemäßigtem Tempo fort.


End file.
